News Board-Season 3
11/10 *The Expansion draft occurs. *Monsters WR Javier Castano resigns to a 6 year deal. He will make 15 this year, then 17 the next 4 years, and 19 in his final year. *Cherubs DE Rocco Grizzle signs with the Magic for 2 years. He will get 13 points each year. *'Mericans OT Brady Rush signs a 4 year deal with the Aardvarks in which he makes 13 per year. *Monsters S Hank Ebert signs a 4 year deal with Yisus. He will make 19 this year, 14 next year, 17 in his third season, and 18 in his final season. *The Aardvarks Sign WR Glenn McClenton to a 3 year deal. He will make 19 in his first year, 18 in his second, and 17 in his third. *Colton Winthrope signs a 4 year deal with the Magic. He will make 15 each year. *CFL WR Yoshi Tatapu signs to a 3 year deal with the Monsters. He will make 16 per year. *CHerubs OT Chaz Musgrove resigns to a 2 year deal in which he makes 13 per year. *CB Daunte Taube signs with the Monsters to a one year deal for 19. *DT Alden Morneau signs a 4 year dal with the Aardvarks in which he makes 10 per year. *OG/C Marco Grundidge signs a 3 year deal with the Magic, in which he makes 11 each year. *CB Denny Dobbs signs a 3 year deal with the CHerubs. He makes 14 per season. *Yisus OG/C Sydney Osorio-Signed to a 1 year deal with the 'Mericans costing 10. *Monsters CB Sebastian Simonson-Signed to a 3 yer deal with the 'Mericans, making 13 each year. *'Mericans DE Adam Stackhouse-Resigned to a 4 year deal in which he makes 13 in his first year, 12 in his second and third years, and 11 in his final year. *Yisus P William Oryan signs a contract extension. This is a 4 year deal in which he receives 7 each year. *The Aardvarks sign S Courtney Modeste to a three year deal in which he makes 10 each year. *The Aardvarks sign LS Ozzie Arenas to a 4 year deal in which he makes 8 in his first year, 5 in his second and third years, and 6 in his fourth. *LS Robbie Knappenberger signs to a 2 year deal with the 'Mericans. He makes 1 each year. 11/18 *Training Camp begins with team meatings and going over the playbook. *The following starters received major injuries during workouts: Cherubs DT Gregorio Knozin (Torn ACL, Out for season), 'Mericans OLB Jarrett Van Valkenberg (Torn Achilles Tendon, Out until at least week 7), Yisus S Frederic Eason (Broken Bone in lower neck, out 1-2 seasons), Monsters ILB Percy Wallace (Broken Fibula and Tibula, out 1 season) *Cherubs Injuries: Lawrence Litwin (Season), Quinton Germany (Out 1-3 Weeks), Terrell Furmann (out 4 weeks) *Monsters Injuries: Shane Avant (2-3 weeks), Thaddeus Longmore (5 weeks), Edwin Teems (1 Week), Tad Borunda (season) *'Mericans Injuries: Cullen Chadwick (Season), Julio Nunitilo (4 Weeks) *Yisus Injuries: Aaron Seal (season), Creston Duncan (3 weeks), Luther Harvey (1-2 Weeks) *Magic Injuries: August Martin (out 4-6 weeks) *Aardvarks Injuries: Leland Hohn (out 4-6 Weeks), Chi Patricio (Out 2 weeks) *Surprising players, Monsters: Antwaan Stocz, Santiago Bernard, Hez Spence, Winston Witt, Moses Penelopean, Mitchel Laclala, Tyler Monahan, Darcy Duckworth, Buford Yan, Rolando Golden, Nick McCloud *Surprising players, Yisus: Phil Riley, Lynwood Glantz, LaShon Molohon, Victor Steward, Jean Scrivens, Elias Schiarizzi, Dario Nock, Vincent Foster, Rodolfo Rodrique, Dante Grone, Anthony Jeniffer, Ray Casey *Surprising players, Magic: Mack Tatum, Marcelo Seese, Eric Grajales, Joe Millhorn, Miroslav Caron, Austin Warr, Tyson Barnes, Jordon Islam, Cedrick Masterson, Rex Crawford, Kelvin Eberle, Miguel Flury, Del Ylonen, Devon Fouts, Graham Hitt, Gino Blye, Jamaica Okoye, Jarvis Abbe, CJ McKenzie, Milan Ivory *Surprising players, Cherubs: Jack Kev, Ryan Leary O'Ryan, Jed Ismael, Blaze Goode, Seany Kirkland, Mario Friggell-Linkey, Shabir al-Shirazz, Garrison Menace, Ivan Victrometer, Roscoe Gallow, Eric Haas, Roy King *Surprising players, 'Mericans: Jimmy Barta, Junior Smithe, Armando Fitzgerald, Joey Haywood, Pat Fernandez, Armando Fitzgerald, Booker Bean, Rufus Romney, MarShon Grove, Derek Soluri *Surprising players, Aardvarks: Paul Firsher, Warner Mizelle, Wilton Jansky, Jerrod Reyes, Wes Ro, Domingo Bentz, Cesar Infante, Mark Toledani, Alex Selig, Elijah Toomey, Jaxon Jacksoon, Orlando Sexton, Braxton Rhea, Jeff Escober, Ian Maver, Max Rife, Loviatron, Steve Burke, Douglass Monroe, Zachary Ryos 11/24 *Matthew Crisp is traded from the Magic to the Cherubs for a 2nd round pick and WR Kristofer Siemens. *Magic cut QB Markus Carmichael, and pick up QB Roland Lavern. *Team Yisus signs QB Markus Carmichael, cutting QB Phil Riley. *The Cherubs trade S Whitney Magin to the Aardvarks for an eighth round pick. 12/9 *The Aardvarks trade WR Miguel Baja to the Cherubs in exchange for WR Daron Pateo, TE Seany Kirkland, and a 4th round pick.